We have developed methods to separate and quantify D-2HG from all the samples mentioned above. We have robust methods to extract and manipulate hydrophobic and hydrophilic metabolites from urine, serum CSF and tissue. In order to provide significance to our animal models, in the future we plan to correlate these studies with the mice xenografts. This will help establish whether mice metabolism is similar enough to human to constitute viable future models. In addition, the extraction of metabolites form biofluids is easy and represents a non-invasive approach to the identification of metabolic signatures specific to IDH1-mutated tumors.